Someday, You'll say yes
by PrincessChela
Summary: Logan's getting married. Rory is on the verge of stopping it. Does she? Does Logan leave married?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm back and I'm working on the chapter

for " The boy she left behind, the girl she broke" but it just isn't

ready yet. This started as a one shot for Logan/Rory and well

ended up being more than that.

I love this couple so much, I believe they will have their happy ending for the revival.

I will update the stories as much as I can. Sometimes both in one day.

Like, I said the other just isn't ready yet.

Remember to Review I value your opinions whether it's good and bad. Like any writer

It helps them be better.

\- Princess Chela

He made her fearless, and she loved that. She took challenges,

way beyond her comfort zone. She glanced up and saw her, his

pretty fiancé, yelling at what seemed to be her braids maid "This is

beyond Paris mad!" she thought to herself. This was the girl for Logan?

Her dress looked as though it was designed just for her, it was beautiful

which made her look like a princess, but this was one fairy tale she wouldn't

root for. She couldn't stand the thought of Logan and her not having a happy ending.

She asked herself one simple question "Would she stand up and declare her love for Logan?!"

How could she, if she herself turned down her proposal. She couldn't marry him when he asked,

She wasn't ready, she needed to see the world more than having her very own avocado tree. She

wanted him to wait for their someday instead of the choice he gave her. If she did have the courage to

end this wedding, how would she know if he still loved her?

The wedding march started, which made her nauseous if she was ever asked to describe that could

murder someone, It would be this one. Actually, any song played at your ex- boyfriend's wedding.

She began to walk down the aisle, to meet Logan. How did she ever let Emily talk her into attending?

This was beyond cruel. She watched as they joined hands, while her father took her seat after giving her away.

Was she really about to let him get married? To someone that wasn't her?

She watched him carefully, his every move, which made her wonder if he was really happy.

Years ago, she had no problem reading him. Just by looking at him she could tell how he was feeling,

Or even thinking. "I love you, Ace" echoed in her head. 'I can't do this' she thought to herself.

He became committed because of her, or he might still be escorting girls and never thinking of just

settling down with just one girl. She loved him. She couldn't ruin something like this, even if

it was her ex boyfriend. Her _Logan_. She couldn't watch it either, it was too much. She had to leave,

she can't watch the boy she loved marry someone else. She got up, she was never good at being quiet.

Which made Logan lock eyes with her. For that moment, you could tell how much they loved each other.

She gave him a small, but sad smile.

She began to walk towards the exit.

Letting the boy she wondered if she would ever marry, marry _someone else._

A/N- How was it? Bad Good? Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start up the chapter by thanking you guys for reviewing, reading, and keeping this story in your alerts. You do so much. You have no idea so thank you for keeping this story alive. Now, if you want to know about 'the boy she left behind, the girl he broke' it's coming, I promise. I'm just in a funk right now. Now, lets get on with the chapter.**

 **\- Princess Chela**

Logan's pov

 _Ace_.

3 single letters, and a whole lot of meaning.

She is after all the girl who made me who I am today.

She was here?

Alone?

Should I dare chase her or marry Mindy, the girl who my parents think is so right for me?

Should I dare marry her and forget all about the girl who made me feel and for so many years pushed me to achieve what I didn't even know was in me?

Rory believed in me more than anyone ever did, some days I still think she does.

If I had never given her that now or never ultimatum maybe we would still be together, maybe even married?

Suddenly I hear a dreaded question, one that could end everything I ever had or could have with Rory…Sounds to weird. _Ace_.

"Do you Logan Huntzburger take the Mindy Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No"

I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It simply comes down to the mere fact that I don't love you, I really don't. I thought I did but I don't."

And, like that I walked out of the church without a wife.

 **Remember to review. Thank you once again. and don't worry i have the third chapter written i just want some feedback on this one before posting another.**

 **Also, forgive me for the short chapter they won't forever be like this.**

 **x Princess Chela**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **know i said, i wasn't going to upload this but i never realized how tiny the chapter was. consider this a little treat. Also, let me know if you like both POV into one chapter or if i should continue to separate them.**

 **xx**

I shouldn't love him but I do. I don't get why after all these years apart, i can't believe I decided to just stand here near this tree to watch him come out a married man. He's Logan for god sake.

Without him, I'd still be in the comfort zone I was in before I knew him.

Can someone mean so much to you after so many years? Can you still love them like you did before?!

 _I will never know now._

He will come out of that damn church with that trophy wife wrapped around him. I thought _he wanted more than that._

That damn ultimatum must have changed his mind.

I wouldn't have gone on the Obama campaign but I'd have Logan, would it have been worth it? Would our love survive?

Why couldn't he had waited for me like that girl and boy waited for each other in that episode of the twilight zone.

Why did it have to end just like that.

He's Logan.

I can't help but just love him.

"Ace" I hear someone say, I look up and there he is.

Logan.

"I um…sorry for standing up and leaving in the middle of your wedding, wait you're here and guest aren't around you congratulating you, where's your trophy wife?" I asked. Not because I cared on the outside but on the inside I wanted to know if everything I hoped for changed.

"She's not my wife, I couldn't go though with it."

I heard an once of relieve

"You know what they say, the heart wants what it wants. So tell me Logan, what does your heart want?"

I ask him.

"There you are" I turn around and find Seth, who I have been occasionally seeing. "Common, let's get something to eat, Gilmore. I'm hungry and you're always hungry" I start to walk towards him, I turn towards Logan.

"Hey!" I say

He looked up.

"Whatever that is, you have to _fight_ for it, or else it's not worth much."

Logan's POV-

Did she just tell me to _fight_ to her? I question as I see her walk away with that guy. Who is he? Why does he have to have his damn arm around her? I don't like that guy.

I walk away slowly, taking in everything, and thinking about what I should do.

It's not a good feeling to see your ex girlfriend walk away wrapped up in the arms of someone else.

 _I need her in my life._

 **Did you guys really think i was going to let Rory/Logan be together within like 3 chapters. I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone who doesn't like leaving people on the edge. Do you guys like the name Seth? I haven't come up with the last name. I also, don't know how long Rory has been seeing Seth yet...**

 **Remember to review.**

 **I love you guys**

 **x**

 **Princess Chela**


End file.
